kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Yuta Sugiura
is a 3rd-year student, as well as AGHS's acting student body president. He's also the , who evolved from a unspecified Zodiarts, a Horoscopes with abilities over people he had sign a contract. He was found by Libra using his Eye of Laplace while doing the final Astronaut Selection Exam. Personality Sugiura is generally not a bad person (and at first agreed completely with AGHS's individuality), making the Amanogawa Campus Bylaws that limited students' individual freedoms on the wishes of Sayaka Mibu after she was hospitalized, and due to his own feelings for her. But in order for the bylaws to work, he is not above using his powers as the Taurus Zodiarts to submit students to his will in order for them to fit Mibu's image. History While participating in the school's annual Astronaut Selection Exam, Sugiura is found by the Libra Zodiarts whose Eye of Laplace show him to have the potential to evolve into the Taurus Zodiarts. Prior to being given the switch, he argued with Sayaka over changing the school rules. Sugiura supported the students' freedoms, while Sayaka wanted stricter rules. Behind these arguments, however, Sugiura had strong feelings for Sayaka. When a quartet of students began to abuse their freedoms, Sayaka went to confront them alone, and they shoved her down a flight of stairs. After Sayaka was hospitalized when she fell down the stairs when confronting the four students, Sugiura was installed as acting student coucil president. Once given the Taurus Switch, Sugiura decides to make changes to the various rules around school based on his feelings for her, forcing everyone to stick to a strict dress code and limiting the individuality of the student body. Gentaro and JK challenge Sugiura in order to free the school from his rules; Sugiura obliges, even allowing the two to choose the nature of the competition. In spite of the fact that they both choose their specialties (break-dancing for JK and Double Dutch for Gentaro), Taurus is able to beat them at their own games, forcing them to abide by his bylaws. Kamen Rider Meteor fights Taurus and is about to be defeated when the Virgo Zodiarts intervenes. Virgo explains that having Meteor under his control could be quite useful. Thus, Meteor agrees to a contest with the freedom of Amanogawa at stake; the challenge takes the form of a round of golf, Sugiura's favorite game. While Yuta had the better experience, Meteor's hard work managed to have him win the match. Enraged at being beaten, Yuta went back on his word and attacked Meteor. However, Gentaro gets Sayaka to convince Sugiura to break his hold, finally admitting that it isn't right to manipulate others in order to get what you want. Gentaro befriends him, and Sugiura returns to himself just as Virgo arrives. Though the Virgo Zodiarts offers him a final chance to redeem himself, the change of heart was total. Sugiura transformed into the Taurus Zodiarts one final time and charged at the senior Horoscopes, only to be sent into the Dark Nebula while his Taurus Switch was taken and given to Gamou. Though, Sugiura is revealed to be very much alive, but in a suspend animation in the M-BUS. Ama High Graduation In the novel Kamen Rider Fourze: Ama High Graduation, it is revealed that shortly after the end of the series, Sugiura was returned along with the other M-BUS captives by Fourze Cosmic States. Statistics |-|1= |-|2= *'Height:' 228 cm *'Weight:' 220 kg Powers and Abilities ;Teleportation :Horoscopes can teleport themselves to any desired places. ;Dustard Creation :Horoscopes can create Dustards from Stardusts. ;Superhuman Strength :Taurus possessed superhuman strength which useful in close combat. ;Superhuman Speed :Taurus possessed superhuman speed which useful in close combat. ; :The signature power of Horoscopes, using this can either assume a more powerful form or gain a new technique. Taurus never displayed one, simply because he never achieved one either from himself or Gamou. Arsenal ; :As the Taurus Zodiarts, his main power is to force people into keeping with a contracted promise through the use of his wand as well as taking people's souls and turning them into loyal drones, doing so to the student council and most of the school. His Weapon bears some resemblance to a Golf Club Behind the scenes Portrayal Yuta Sugiura is portrayed by . Etymology The kana that make up Yuta Sugiura's name (すぎうらゆうた) can be rearranged to form たうらすぎゆう, or . Category:Fourze Characters Category:Horoscopes Switchers Category:Zodiarts Switchers Category:Villains Category:Evil turns good Category:Good turns evil Category:AGHS Students Category:AGHS Category:Minotaur Monsters